Characters in Detox
Like any other GTA game, Detox contains many characters. Main, supporting, protagonists, antagonists, background, cameos, Easter Eggs.. you name it. Below is a list of all of these characters. Main Protagonist * 'Tyree "BG" Jones - '''The main protagonist that the player controls throughout the game of ''Detox. Tyree Jones, better known by his nickname "BG" (Baby Gangsta) is the main character in the Detox story. Originally, BG rolled with Short Stack and the Grove Street Families before he and Short Stack had a falling out. Afterwards, BG grew close to Baby Bear and began to hang with the Chamberlain Gangster Families. When Short Stack is killed, BG begins to think twice about Baby Bear, which leads to his desire to "make it out" of the hood. BG is based off of Dr. Dre. Supporting Characters * 'Short Stack - ' A highly respected member of the Grove Street Families, Short Stack was an OG and was known throughout all of South Los Santos, and was respected as such. He was originally one of BG's best friends before the two had a falling out. When BG began to roll with the Chamberlain Gangster Families, Short Stack and the rest of the GSF began to beef with CGF. Eventually, Short Stack was killed, leading BG to regret his actions. Short Stack's death was BG's main motivation in attempting to leave the gang lifestyle behind him. Short Stack is based off of Eazy-E. * 'Animal - '''Animal was one of the new, younger members of the CGF that joined following BG's recruitment into the gang and Baby Bear's control of the gang. He, along with his group of friends that would join the CGF, saw BG as a mentor, and eventually, Animal would become one of BG's closest friends. Animal eventually realized the truth about Baby Bear, and helped BG take him down. ''Animal is based off of Snoop Dogg. * 'Cage - '''Originating from somewhere in the southern United States, Cage was a member of the GSF who left alongside BG to join Baby Bear and the CGF. Cage was the third member of BG and Baby Bear's "trio" for a time, however following the death of Short Stack and various incidents of violence within CGF, Cage decided to leave. Cage's departure led to Baby Bear's grip on CGF to tighten. Cage later returned to Los Santos to help BG defeat Baby Bear. ''Cage is based off of The D.O.C.. * 'Jack Frost - '''Jack Frost was a member of Animal's group of friends that joined the CGF. Jack Frost saw BG as a mentor figure, and eventually would help BG take out Baby Bear. ''Jack Frost is based off of Daz Dillinger. * 'Extendo - '''Extendo was a member of Animal's group of friends that joined the CGF. Extendo saw BG as a mentor figure, and eventually would help BG take out Baby Bear. ''Extendo is based off of Kurupt. * 'Ed - '''Ed was a member of Animal's group of friends that joined the CGF. Ed saw BG as a mentor figure, and eventually would help BG take out Baby Bear. ''Ed is based off of Nate Dogg. * 'Lil' Guy - '''Lil' Guy was a member of Animal's group of friends that joined the CGF. Lil' Guy saw BG as a mentor figure, and eventually would help BG take out Baby Bear. ''Lil' Guy is based off of Warren G. * 'Tank - '''Tank was a member of Animal's group of friends that joined the CGF. Tank saw BG as a mentor figure, and eventually would help BG take out Baby Bear. ''Tank is based off of RBX. * 'Ponytail - '''Ponytail was the only female member of the CGF. Originating from somewhere in the East Coast of the United States, Ponytail saw BG as a mentor figure, and eventually would help BG take out Baby Bear. ''Ponytail is based off of The Lady of Rage. Antagonists * 'Baby Bear - '''The main antagonist of the game, Baby Bear was an OG within the Chamberlain Gangster Families. When he heard of BG and Short Stack's falling out (as the two were both notorious in the South Los Santos area as popular members of the Grove Street Families), Baby Bear began a friendship with BG and began a gang war between CGF and GSF. Following the death of Short Stack, Baby Bear and BG's relationship was strained, which would eventually lead to Baby Bear's incarceration after the rest of the CGF realized his evil. ''Baby Bear is based off of Suge Knight. Category:Detox